Dear Diary
by force majeur
Summary: "Apakah Ayah akan kecewa jika aku seorang Ravenclaw? Aku punya ambisi yang lumayan besar, tapi kenapa Sorting Hat tidak mau memasukkanku ke Slytherin." Hint Albus/Scorpius. Past Draco/Astoria.


**Title: **Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling dan asosianya memiliki hak penuh atas karakter-karakter dalam Harry Potter. Saya menulis ini untuk kesenangan, bukan keuntungan financial.

**Pairings: **Hint Albus/Scorpius, ex-Draco/Astoria

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **_"Apakah Ayah akan kecewa jika aku seorang Ravenclaw? Aku punya ambisi yang lumayan besar, tapi kenapa Sorting Hat tidak mau memasukkanku ke Slytherin." _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Ini hari pertamaku di Hogwarts. Seperti yang diceritakan, Hogwarts memang sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Hogwarts akan menjadi rumah keduaku selama tujuh tahun mendatang. _

_Tapi aku sedih harus berpisah dengan Ayah. Well, bukan karena aku anak papa, tapi karena aku sedih jika harus membayangkan Ayah sendirian di rumah kami. Malfoy Manor begitu luas untuk kami berdua apalagi untuk Ayah sendiri. Aku takut ayah akan menyendiri di perpustakaan atau di ruang kerjanya selama berhari-hari sehingga lupa makan. Ayah seringkali memerintahkan peri rumah untuk tak menggangunya jika Ayah sedang berada di perpustakaan dan ruang kerja Ayah. Siapa yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan jika aku berada di Hogwarts. Ayah begitu pemurung kadang-kadang. Nenek Narcissa mengatakan Ayah masih sering teringat kesalahannya dalam perang dahulu, mungkin itu yang sering membuatnya suka sekali merenung. Aku harap Nenek Narcissa mau pindah dari Prancis dan tinggal bersama Ayah. Walau aku tahu itu mustahil, sejak perang melawan Dark Lord berakhir , Nenek Narcissa memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Inggris . Aku sungguh khawatir pada Ayah._

_Andai Ayah mau mencari pengganti Ibu. _

_Oh, Ibu ingat jika ini hari aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts dan menyempatkan dirinya mengantarkanku. Aku senang setidaknya kepergianku ke Hogwarts bisa membuat orang tuaku bersama lagi walau sesaat. Aku juga sedikit rindu pada Ibu. Ibu jarang sekali datang ke Malfoy Manor sekarang ini._

_Tapi! Tapi ada hal lain yang sedikit mengkhawatirkanku!_

_Topi jelek itu memasukkanku ke Ravenclaw. Apakah aku harus berbohong dalam surat yang akan kutulis pada Ayah. Tidak ada Malfoy yang tidak Slytherin! Bahkan dari keluarga Nenek Narcissa—Keluarga Black—hanya Sirius Black yang non-Slytherin. Aku tahu ia masuk Gryffindor bersama dengan ayah Sepupu Teddy. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ayah jika aku dimasukkan ke Gryffindor seperti seorang Potter (walau Albus baik padaku, dia tak peduli jika aku seorang Malfoy. Aku harap dia juga Ravenclaw. Aku harap aku bertukar tempay dengannya. Dia Slytherin, bayangkan itu!) dan Weasley (walau Rose sama sepertiku, dia Ravenclaw. Dia sepertinya membenciku. Tapi setidaknya aku punya Albus yang mau berteman denganku). Ayah mungkin bisa gagal jantung (aku tahu ini penyakit muggle). _

_MALFOY SELALU SEORANG SLYTHERIN! _

_Non-Slytherin itu hal buruk menurut Ibu. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan pendapat Ibu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Ayah. Ayah tak pernah mengutarakan satu katapun mengenai hal ini. Apakah Ayah akan kecewa jika aku seorang Ravenclaw? Aku punya ambisi yang lumayan besar, tapi kenapa Sorting Hat tidak mau memasukkanku ke Slytherin. _

_Ini masalah besar, aku tidak sanggup menulis surat pada Ayah dan memberitahukan hal ini._

_Dan Ayah pasti sekarang sendirian di Malfoy Manor._

_Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ini._

_Dari apa yang telah aku baca tentang Sorting Hat, kau tidak bisa merubah apa yang telah ditetapkan oleh Sorting Hat. Ia melihat ke dalam dirimu yang terdalam. Dan kata Al (Albus menyuruhku memanggilnya Al saja. Katanya Albus itu membuatnya seperti orang mati. Aku tidak tahu maksud Al apa) Ayah pasti mau menerima jika aku seorang Ravenclaw. Tidak semua Slytherin buruk. _

_Well, itu memang pembelaan Al, dengan dirinya sebagai Slytherin (tapi Al memang baik padaku yang seorang Malfoy). Pada awalnya, kakak Al (James. Aku benci dia) selalu mengejeknya bahwa ia pasti menjadi satu-satunya Slytherin di keluarga besar Potter-Weasley. Tapi Tuan Potter, Al bercerita padaku, mengatakan bahwa Al tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Semuanya sama saja. Menjadi Slytherin tidak berarti kau jahat (Ayah bukan orang jahat, walau Ayah kadang sedikit licik dan pernah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu).Al berkata bahwa nama tengahnya diambil dari seorang Slytherin yang hebat. (Severus, nama wali Ayah. Ia meninggal dalam Pertempuran Hogwart. Beliau merupakan orang kepercayaan Mantan Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore. Aku tak perlu menceritakan hal ini pada Al. Al nampaknya tak suka sejarah dunia sihir.)_

_Aku tahu Ayah sayang padaku. Ayah tak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, aku tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja gugup. _

_Aku pikir aku akan melanjutkan membaca sedikit buku sejarah Muggle (Allies akan mengalahkan Jepang!) lalu menulis surat untuk Ayah sebelum tidur dan aku kirim besok pagi._

_Aku berharap Ayah tidak kesepian sekarang. _

_.-._


End file.
